


fooling around (falling in love).

by mochiki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just needed to get these out of my system ;;, its basically just.... fluffy renmin...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiki/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: bits and pieces of renmin in different universes... ♡
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	fooling around (falling in love).

**Author's Note:**

> (extremely) short sit down and write kinda drabbles for renmin (so... completely non proof read) !! also !! i just have the light angst tag there Just In Case i do.... feel like it,,, rest assured it'll be v v rare-
> 
> and.... some of these,, might get changed? evolve?? into full one shots and what not heh
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renminzn)

renjun was minding his own business when jaemin decides to take his bag of chips away from him.

“stop eating these, it’s not good for you.” jaemin said in a tone that was too soft to be anger.

“and why do you care? i’m just stress eating, it’s only nine days until exams. i need to eat. so let me?” even though renjun wanted to sound somewhat intimidating and certain, his last sentence came out as a question instead. 

jaemin looked at renjun with a face that clearly said “please just listen to me this one time.” and renjun sighed. nodding an okay and letting jaemin clip the bag up unwillingly.

renjun watched as jaemin walked towards the locked cupboard, the place where once food is in, never comes back out. renjun’s eyes pleaded for jaemin to not store it in there, and renjun were so close to just telling jaemin that he can stash it “anywhere but the food destroyer”. 

it was a name renjun gave the shelf, the first time when jaemin discovered renjun casually laying on their couch inhaling the tub of chocolate icecream jaemin bought a couple of days ago. 

that was the first time jaemin took renjun’s food and kept it in the shelf. well, technically it was jaemin’s but renjun really needed to destress.

at first renjun was fine with it, thinking it would only be that one time. but it continued to happen. choco chip cookies, red velvet cakes, pizza slices.. everything that jaemin thought was unhealthy was taken away from renjun. and these times, renjun was the one who bought the food.

renjun knew jaemin was just worried for him and his unending appetite, but renjun really just needed to consume calories sometimes. so renjun thought up a small plan that could help him win the chips back.

“could i please just finish that bag of chips?”

jaemin knew that voice, it’s renjun’s last resort to get what he set his eyes onto. jaemin looked at renjun, then down at his hands that were still holding the bag and sighed. jaemin tossed renjun the bag and he happily took it.

“you knew i would never be able to say no to that..” jaemin pouted at renjun, hoping he would reconsider his choice to finish the chips. 

“sorry babe, but i needed it just as much as i need you.”

at that, jaemin’s face flushed bright red as he continued to mumble on about how bad potato chips are for one’s health, while renjun continued to happily munch on them.


End file.
